Siege of Felucia
(This page is a work in progress) The Siege of Felucia took place in the latter half of 20 BBY in the opening stages of the Outer Rim Sieges. Jedi Generals Gram Alnin and Ana Zett were sent to Felucia to dispatch the growing Separatist presence on the planet, finding numerous experimental versions of B1 and B2 Battle Droids as well as an overwhelming Confederate force guarding their base. Eight days into the battle, Alnin's forward position contacted Generals Kyle Redbreak and Obi-Wan Kenobi's fleet in the Taanab system for reinforcements, both of whom had experienced leaks of Intel in their battles from an unknown source. General Bastillion Covell remained the prime suspect. The battle Republic overwhelmed In mid 20 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and High Jedi General Mace Windu assigned a Sector Army to Felucia to contain the looming Confederate threat. Master Gram Alnin and Knight Ana Zett traveled to the planet and took command of the army, deploying their own respective units as well. As they pushed through Separatist territory, they encountered a large Battle Droid army outfitted with heavy artillery and new experimental units. Though Alnin's forces managed to secure a forward position in the days following, the Droids' attacks were relentless. While Thruster Company was stretched thin over the sector of their forward position, Graul Company was ambushed in a valley and pursued as they retreated. Much of the company was depleted and General Zett went missing in action as she bought time for Captain Carg and his remaining men to escape. Alnin, though eventually victorious on several fronts, saw that there weren't enough resources or troops to even minimize the threat and ordered his troops to hold at the main Republic camp. However, it wasn't long before the Droids overran that position as well. Lieutenant Jumper quickly utilized the transmitter amidst the fighting and contacted General Kenobi's fleet for reinforcements. At that time, Kenobi had received aid from Generals Covell and Redbreak's fleet after a massive naval attack and both were holding position over Taanab. After Alnin's men had made contact, Kenobi, Redbreak and Covell contacted Outer Rim Command and informed them of the circumstances. Windu and Yoda allowed them to take the readily available units of their force and go to Felucia to stabilize the situation. Reinforcements arrive The Republic fleet arrived roughly ten days into the battle to find the Separatists in orbit over most of Felucia. The fighter squadrons swiftly punched a hole in the blockade and deployed Gunships to the surface led by Generals Kenobi and Covell, the latter of whom took command of the 422nd's troops while Redbreak continued to command the space battle. Encountering fierce resistance, the reinforcements landed just short of the Republic base and cleared out the attacking droid forces surrounding it. With the base secured, Covell oversaw the unloading of the heavy artillery and supplies while Kenobi, Cody and Branch entered the base. They met with the battlefield entry officer, trooper Parsec, who informed them of the current situation. Once the task force had been fully deployed, they were briefed on the first attack plan: They were to continue on to the south, clearing out any droids they found along the way, secure the outpost and rendezvous with Alnin and Zett's forces. Following a difficult advance through contested territory, the task force reached the Republic outpost. There they were greeted by Republic Commando, Boss, who gave them an update on Alnin and Zett, including their position. Captain Carg greeted them as well, giving them information on the new Battle droid variants beyond the outpost. Covell deemed it best to clear out a large portion of the droids before moving to Alnin's camp; Kenobi agreed, despite the growing mistrust towards Covell within their ranks. With a sizable amount of the B2 Soldiers out of commission, the task force was able to reach the Republic's forward camp where Alnin's main battalion was stationed. Upon receiving the reinforcements, Alnin told his fellow generals that Zett had gone missing in action nearly three rotations ago. The Jedi decided to report their status to Sector Command. Their new objective was then assigned: clear out all Confederate positions in the region, the primary target being the Research and Development center. All three battalions converged in a joined strike on a Droid Weapons Depot outfitted with AATs before splitting up to three separate sectors. Alnin's forces would advance to the south, Kenobi's forces took the occupation in the west, and Covell's forces were to take out the bunkers in the east. Breaking through Covell led the men of Booster Company towards the heavily fortified series of munitions bunkers and depots in the eastern regions, which meant going into hard contact. At one depot, Branch led two platoons to advance on the installation while Covell and Clasher remained on a nearby cliff as backup. Despite the additional support, the platoons encountered overwhelming resistance from the defending Battle Droids, B1 and B2 Generals among them. Against Covell's orders to continue the advance, Branch chose to save the remainder of his men lest they share a fate with Graul Company and retreated. At a secure position, Covell reprimanded Branch for his insubordination and reminded him that if he was unable to properly carry out his duties, he would be relieved of them. Clasher and Blazer confronted Branch following this, questioning Covell's ambition for achieving victory, but against his better judgement, Branch stated that Covell was correct in his strategies and that they would still follow him regardless of how costly they were. Participants Outcome *Stalemate **Republic forward positions reclaimed **CIS Research facility remained *ARC Captain Clasher arrested Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Heavy *Many Clone Troopers **70-80% of Graul Company *Many AT-RTs *Several AT-TEs *2 Clone Turbo Tanks Confederacy of Independent Systems Heavy *Numerous Battle Droids *Many Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-fighters *4 Munificent-class Frigates *2 Recusant-''class Cruisers *Both ''Providence-class Destroyers Category:Events